


In Aprons

by Jillian



Category: Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Glam_Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>glam_kink fill for this <a href="http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/3663.html?thread=2391375#t2391375">prompt</a></p><p>Isaac is baking a cake, Tommy wants to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Aprons

‘What’cha doin?’ Tommy asks as he watches Isaac pour some powder type something in a bowl very carefully and very precisely.

‘Baking a cake!’ is Isaac’s happy reply. How he gets so happy and excited about anything he does, still surprises Tommy on a daily basis. He loves him all the more for it.

‘A cake? And to what does one owe this honour that you are in the kitchen right now, baking a cake?’ Tommy’s arms go around Isaac’s waste from behind and he kisses the spot right below Isaac’s ear. Tommy knows it tickles, but that’s the main reason why he will never ever stop doing it. He loves the giggle it produces.

‘What? Can’t a guy bake a cake, just because he feels like it?’

‘It could, but the blush on your face, tells me that this is not the case this time. So, spill. Who ya bakin’ a cake for, dear?’

The blush on Isaac’s face intensifies tenfold. He looks up at his boyfriend and swallows first.

‘It’s... okay, don’t laugh, okay? It’s exactly three years ago today that we first met.’ It’s almost impossible, but Isaac blushes even more after he says this. His eyes sparkle, the corners of his lips twitch in a smile and he cannot take his look away from the man behind him.

‘Is it? Fuck, I didn’t know that. Why didn’t you say anything sooner? Why didn’t I remember that myself? And how cute are you to remember it. Can I help? Make it up to you?’

Isaac turns around in Tommy’s arms and kisses him hard. When they finally let go, they are both breathless.

‘So...’ Tommy says again, his voice all husky ‘can I help? It could be fun. Please?’

Isaac giggles again and swats Tommy’s ass and gets out of his grasp.

‘Yes, please help. But don’t make a mess, okay? I don’t understand half of what this book says so I need all the focus I can get.’

‘What? So I can’t throw flower over you and shit? Well poo, take all the fun away, why don’t you?’

‘Oh shut up and get me some eggs, why don’t you? Mix three in a bowl and pour them in here.’

They mix and add ingredients while they talked about that faithful day that Isaac walked into the hotel the band was staying at and thus into Tommy’s life. It’s funny how Tommy didn’t remember when that day had exactly been, but he does remember what Isaac wore that day. He remembers cause he bought the same shirt a few days later.

When the cake is baking in the oven, Tommy finally decides it’s time to fuck it up a bit and throws some left over flour over his man and that sets off a flour fight that ends them up on the floor, laughing hard and kissing even harder. They make love on that kitchen floor in the mess that is flour and dough and everything else that ended up on the floor.

‘I love you, you know that? How did I get so lucky with you?’ Tommy asks afterwards, still lying on the floor, holding Isaac while he picks pieces of dough out of his hair. Isaac doesn’t answer, he just kisses Tommy softly.

The timer of the oven pings and they get up, put their aprons back on without bothering to get dressed. When Isaac pulls the now baked cake out of the oven, he hears a click behind him.

‘You did not just take a picture of my naked ass.’

‘Yeah, I did! Putting it on Twitter right now.’

Isaac almost drops the cake. He puts it on the counter quickly and looks up at Tommy who is laughing hard.

‘No way am I sharing that tush with the world, babe. Those buns are all mine. I just wanted a new background for my phone, that is all.’

‘You wouldn’t dare!’ Isaac giggles, running up to his man to see if he is telling the truth or not. ‘Gimme your phone, show me.’

‘No. Cause you don’t believe me and this is your punishment. Now you are just going to have to wait until someone gasps when they steal my phone, and you know a certain someone will.’

‘Gimme it, Tommy, show me.’

Tommy walks away, Isaac follows suit. Tommy holding his phone out of Isaac’s grasp while Isaac tries his hardest to get it anyway. They end up in their bed again, forgetting all about an unfinished cake in the kitchen.


End file.
